Jinsuke Sanada
Jinsuke Sanada is a shinigami/forun-juu hybrid that is currently working for Rei'juro Satonaka. Appearance Jinsuke is a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Jinsuke wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Jinsuke's belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama that are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Jinsuke wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Personality As a a child he spent most of his time completing assassination missions shrouded in darkness. Jinsuke is proud, cunning, cruel, and pure evil. The lives of others, including his partner Rihan, hold absolutely no value to him, and he shows no remorse for his actions. As a pragmatist, he will strike without a moment's thought, warning, or hesitation. Despite his loyalty to his master Rei'juro, he has no qualms with disregarding his orders if he feels the need arises only remarking by saying "So what?" He is also shown to be an uncaring, cold, and ruthless individual, having not the slightest sympathy for anyone but himself. He can also be arrogant at times, believing his skills surpass all others History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto De Anshin (で安心, Ease of Mind): Is the name of Jinsuke's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a standard katana with a plum colored hilt and a guad shaped like the O with its top right side broken off. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: To activate his shikai, Jinsuke states "Enjoy". When he releases the katana breaks into several lights that infuse into his body causing Jinsuke's body to swell in size. Shikai Special Ability: When activated, Jinsuke's hair turns black and a black tiger-stripe pattern spreads over his body. In both appearance and presence, this form has been compared to Anna Satonaka's Evilize 1st Mode. Although the specifics are still unknown, De Anshin vastly improves Jinsuke's speed to the same level as Anna's, but without causing damage to his body. Bankai: Not Yet Acheived Forun-Juu Culmine: Jinsuke's culmine takes the form of a pair of Twin Scythes named Volubile Terrore '(italian for ''Fickle Terror). '''Prima Rinascita Bestie: It is released with the command Scourge. When released Jinsuke's body transforms into a shape similar to rabbit-like mage that has an appearance similar to that of an Arrancar. In this form Jinsuke's height increases and his arms lengthen while also forming tendril-like fingers that he uses as his primary weapons. *''Prima Rinascita Bestie Special Ability: His special ability is to control darkness. This can be used to control his fingers to absorb energy or dissolve into shadows along with utilizing shadows to ensare his opponents in a dark dimension where their fears come to life and their spiritual energy is slowly sapped away from them and fed into Jinsuke in a vampiric manner. :' Azzerare Ha Svolta': By stating "'Acendere'''", similar to a Bankai, Jinsuke reaches a new transformation and level of power. When released he takes a more humanoid appearance. Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Fōrun-juu Category:Shinigami Category:Villians Category:Original Character Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Kohai Tochi Residents